Meteor Shower
by MelSMarsh
Summary: Dracula: the Series Alexander and Sophie enjoy a romantic night under the stars. Inspired by Stea. Dedicated to M. Elizabeth Ravensblood.


Looking out the castle window, Sophie waited for her love to come and enjoy the stars with her. The sun had long since set behind the rolling green hills that surrounded Luxembourg City and the stars were starting to appear one by one in the night sky. The news predicted that the Perseid meteor shower would begin to peak as the morning approached. Sophie had an emerging interest in Astronomy thanks to a professor suggesting she listen to Gustav Holst's "The Planets op. 32," and Alexander was not surprised when she asked him to come home early to enjoy the sky with her.

As midnight came and went and the sky got darker, Sophie was beginning to question if Alexander was going to make it. Alexander had not yet returned from the office as he had a big corporate merger to take care of, one that required his personal attention. Sophie desperately wanted to go out to enjoy the stars, but she didn't want to look foolish standing outside the castle walls alone.

"And who said you would be alone?" Alexander said, easily reading her mind as he appeared in his usual flash of blue light.

Sophie smiled as she turned around to greet her love, who was wearing his usual tuxedo instead of the expected business suit. It took no more than a second before Sophie was no longer upset about Alexander's tardiness and without saying a word, she rushed into his arms and pressed her lips hard against his. Her love for him over powered the slight annoyance she experienced. As they kissed, he wrapped his arms around her and quietly teleported her to the barrel vault roof top of the castle.

When Alexander broke the kiss several seconds later, it took a moment for Sophie to realize where she was. As she looked around, she noticed a large multicoloured blanket spread out, a bottle presumably of virgin blood, and two glasses. She smiled until she noticed something else. It took her a moment to notice that music was playing and she was looking around in confusion for the source. Serveral seconds later, she identified the source of the music as coming from a strolling violinist who until a just a moment previous had been hiding in the shadows. She closed her eyes as "Mozart's Mass for the Dead" started to sweep through her body and the smile returned to her face. She remembered all too clearly the first night Alexander played this tune for her, and she reminisced about how things had changed! She would never have believed 15 years ago that not only would she be a vampire, but she would be married to the man who had scared her so severely that night. That Alexander, her Alexander were one in the same and she was very proud to be Mrs. Alexander Lucard.

"This is beautiful, Alexander," Sophie said as she opened her eyes and looked at him with tremendous desire and devotion burning in her eyes. He took her hand and gracefully brought it up to his lips and kissed it most gently.

"This is nothing in comparison to your own beauty, my darling Sophie," he said with more intense devotion burning in his eyes. While Alexander was Sophie's world, she was his universe and he was pleased at his ability to please her.

"Are there any other surprises you have in store for me?" she asked playfully, Alexander smiled.

"Come. Let me show you," he said leading her to the edge of the roof, encouraging her towards the stone walls which would have protected the castle from intruders several centuries ago, "Now, look out at the horizon."

"And? I can't see many stars out there! The light pollution of the town is horrible... this is why you were supposed to take me some place with less light pollution!" she said getting a bit emotional. Alexander had originally promised to take her to Africa.

"Patience, Sophie." As he said this, the town once filled with excess light disappeared under the darkness.

"If you wish to see stars, it is so much easier without the light of the township. I've arranged it so the power will not come up until nearly sunrise. You and I can watch the stars for as long as you wish. I would have taken you to Africa as you asked, but I wanted to do the unexpected."

As Sophie's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she began to see more and more stars appear in the night sky. As a human, the stars would be beautiful, but though vampiric eyes, the amount of stars in the sky were nearly doubled. He stood behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder. He enjoyed smelling the sweet aroma coming off of her body.

As Alexander held his most beloved fledgling, a shooting star appeared in the eastern sky and Sophie squealed as it disappeared somewhere over their heads. Alexander smiled, quite pleased with how much Sophie was enjoying herself and the night was still young and the meteor shower had not reached its peak.

"Te iubesc, scumpul mea Sophie," he said, slipping into his native tongue to confess his love for her. Sophie always loved it when he spoke Romanian to her.

"Si eu te iubesc, frumosul meu," she said suddenly very pleased that she picked up a little Romanian when she lived with Uncle Gustav, "Thank you, my handsome Alexander. I don't think I could have asked for a more romantic night."

"That is how it should be. You will never want for anything else. This is just the first meteor shower that we shall share." After he said this, he turned his head and lightly brushed his lips against her her neck. As she leaned into his lips, this encouraged him and within moments his fangs had grown. As his fangs sank deep into her throat, the stars in the sky seemed to shine a little brighter and the sky suddenly came to life with meteors streaking across the sky.

"I want to go to the stars one day, Alexander," she said telepathically.

"Indeed you will, Sophie, indeed you will."


End file.
